The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to electric power generating systems, and more particularly to direct current electric generating systems with an interleaved DC-DC converter.
Generally, direct current (DC) power generating systems for aircraft and other vehicles employ a permanent magnet generator (PMG) and rectifiers. Oftentimes a voltage ripple on the direct current bus exists after rectification of the generator output. To reduce the DC bus voltage ripple to levels that are appropriate to meet specification requirements for the DC load, a relatively large DC bus capacitor may be required in the system, adding weight and size to the system. There may be a need to improve the performance which can result in smaller passive components and reduced weight to the power generating system.